Locker Room
by OzoraWings
Summary: It took a hot, sunny evening and a sweaty Mamoru for Gouenji to finally act upon his growing feelings, but when he gets pushed away and Endou stops talking to him, will everything be okay? Or has he just ruined their friendship?. GouenjiXEndou. Two-Shot. 'T' for safety.


Disclaimer: I do _not_ own any of the featured media, the rights go to their respected owners.

* * *

Locker Room.

Two-Shot.

It had been a long day of practice for the Raimon Eleven - sweat trickled down flushed and sticky skin, uniforms were well worn - like their bodies - and dirty from the earth they had made contact to, hair stuck to napes and foreheads and the humid heat hung like a thick, hot rock in the air and made breathing take just that little extra effort.

Muscles were full of acid and limps were heavy and numb as they all tried to change back into their school uniforms from practice running over time. The bell had rung - signalling the end of club activity near an hour ago, but they had kept going; desperate to keep up with their overzealous captain.

When Endou had finally decided to call it quits, they had all been exhausted and had to wonder - just how much energy _does_ he have? It was the worst kept secret in Raimon that he trained after he went home and before he came to school; he had the devils strength, quite literally.

Though not too much time was spent pondering that - the members of Raimon soccer club had long since accepted that that was just the way Endou was and no one would change a hair on his head, even if some _did_ wish that he'd look after himself a little better; everyone had their limits and they didn't want to see the state he'd be in if he finally found his.

"- and make sure to cool off!" Mamoru exclaimed in finish, though his body betrayed his peppy voice as he was still fiddling with his laces. Chocolate eyes flickered to each of them as they nodded - some just near the door of the club, waiting for the nod to leave and others just finishing packing their bags.

His eyes where hazed, they'd note - Gouenji and Kidou in particular, but no one commented; this was the norm for them and their…eccentric family; watching through pained faces as Endou nodded and bought his focus back down to his darn laces as his fingers refused to do what he told them to - His numb digits didn't feel like they belonged to him at all as he finally managed to undo the first knot.

"See you tomorrow then!" Endou grinned happily, looking back up in his way of goodbye - staring down to his feet the whole time would be rube - while he rolled his shoulders in his hunched-over sitting position; there was a huge, tense lump in-between his shoulder blades and no matter how hard he tried to relax, it wouldn't go away.

The team-mates glanced at each other as the last of the stragglers finished and moved to stand with the forming group. Gouenji nodded mutely and the silent massage was sent as the others said their goodbyes and started to pile out of the door.

Endou was worse the usual and when he was worse, they took turns taking him home - making sure he got home without detour, extra training and or collapsing on the way there. Gouenji volunteered because he, himself wasn't feeling so hot today and he needed a sit down before he could even attempt to walk back to his house.

Shuuya plopped himself down on the bench over from the one Endou was sat on and took the time to try and calm his erratic heart from today's rather strenuous workout. Looking over to his brunet friend, he didn't even _want_ to know how sore the captain must be - he had taken too many shots head-on in one training session. His hands and back must be killing him.

"It's you this time, Gouenji?" Endou's voice cut through the comfortable silence as he snapped his head back over to Mamoru, who was just in the process of kicking of both of his shoes off - as he has successful undone both laces. The spikes landed face up as the brunet huffed in winning - glaring slightly at the footwear before his face craned to face the sticker.

Gouenji blinked and didn't even attempt to talk; what was he meant to say to that?.

Endou sighed, before turning back around and tugging his headband off his forehead to rest on his neck. His skin felt liberated as the sweaty material was removed and his bangs fell into place. His skin prickled hotly at the cool - hot air around it, and Endou exhaled in pleasure while the sensation lasted.

Shaking his head and feeling his hair release a bottles worth of water got Endou to his feet, trembling and far from stable as he stared to try and take his jersey off "Your keeping an eye over me, aren't you?" he said, while his uniform was halfway off and covering his face completely as Endou dragged it over his head.

Gouenji tried not to look - he _tried_ not to notice the way the revealed shoulders flexed as Endou was in the difficult process of peeling himself from his uniform. He tried to rip his eyes away from the toned and supple back - he tried, but he couldn't.

It felt he was going against privacy; Gouenji hated the way most guys would gawk at a practically top-heavy female, or how girls would giggle at the first sight of _anything _thatqualified for their standards. He thought it was eye-rolling obnoxious and immature and here he was, doing the same thing to his captain - his friend.

But still, his sight couldn't be torn away and Gouenji's mouth turned completely dry as he fought to pay attention to Endou's words that_ needed_ concentration. If Shuuya really thought about what Mamoru had just stated - then he should be surprised, but then again, Endou had his moments of being too observant.

"They just don't want 'soccer obsessed' to be your reason of death" Gouenji tried, as Mamoru just managed to win the war over freeing himself from his jersey. Gouenji's eyes moved up to his captain's nape, watching the trickles of sweat as he swallowed thickly.

Those small movements froze for a moment - _Endou_ froze and when Gouenji realised what he had said in the form of a joke and how Endou's grandfather had - and he had just - oh Fuck. But before he could right himself, Mamoru seemed to have snapped out of it, as he continued to his locker.

Endou forced laughter out of his throat which grated against Gouenji's ears "My mum would kill me first" he said, fumbling with his padlock before the metal barrier was opened and his school uniform was revealed. Going to the bottom, he quickly found his clean towel and started to pad his torso off - mindful of bruises and the smaller, less noticeable abrasions as he did so.

Gouenji watched all the while, lip bitten and nervous churning for the slip up "How long have you known?" he asked eventually, when he realised that what he really wanted to say just didn't want to come from his throat.

Mamoru shrugged, throwing the towel onto the bench as tugged his white shirt free from the other objects, shaking it once he had gotten it out - trying to straighten it from winkles and making sure it was clean before he turned it over and pushed one arm through "Awhile, I guess…" he sighed quietly "I just started to notice that no one was leaving when they were meant to. I mean, I've got to stay behind anyway…but you just started to wait behind for no reason…"

Gouenji understood, Endou was always the last to finish up - injures and fatigued had a lot to do with it, but on Mamoru's good days, he was one of the first; bouncing with energy as he waited for the rest to finish. The reason was that Endou was responsible for keeping the soccer field, clubroom and changing-room tidy, safe and locked - he had the key.

"It's not like I don't appreciate it" Endou continued, now fiddling with the small, round buttons running down the length of his shirt as he turned Gouenji's way - giving the striker a moment of forming abs and a toned chest, before it vanished under a shield of white "it's just…I don't… it's weird"

"Your not used to it" Gouenji concluded. The soccer club only had five members before it nearly got destroyed, so practice had been nonexistent. Endou wasn't used to being taken care of.

Mamoru left the three top buttons undone; it was too hot for it and if Natsumi didn't see, then it shouldn't matter too much; the winter uniform had yet to be changed out for the summer one and he'd be damned before he got back into both_ this_ shirt _and_ the gakuren - he wouldn't survive the heat long enough to complain.

Shaking a hand through his brunet bangs, Endou decided that he'd keep the headband around his neck for now; he didn't want to get sunstroke "I…guess" he looked at Gouenji for a moment "…thanks for waiting" he smiled warmly, it wasn't up to the usual ones standards - it was tired and it lacked brightness, but it was enough.

Gouenji returned the gesture "Someone's got to do it" he replied. Endou laughed before he wobbled as he forced himself to stand on one leg and peel his knee-high stock off, why he didn't just do it when he removed his spikes was beyond Shuuya.

Just as unsteady - Endou went to the other leg and removed that stock too, dumping them both onto of his discarded towel as he bent down and started to fiddle with his battered shin-guards and managed to get the first off on the third try.

Gouenji watched in silence before Endou started to remove a piece of clothing that he couldn't forge innocence over. Mamoru had just placed both hands on either sides of his hips and was about to tug his shorts off when Shuuya looked away, dragging - _peeling_ his eyes away from the revealing skin with much strength as he licked his lips.

Silently asking himself - the Gods - why he had been made to be so awkward; Gouenji wasn't always like this. He didn't look at anyone else like this. He questioned himself about it sometimes and had even forced himself to try and look at other people the he looked at Endou and nothing was the same.

He and Endou had been good friends for awhile now, but he had only figured out that he had feelings for his captain a few months ago and since then, it's been…difficult. He'd catch his eyes following Mamoru without him meaning to or his heart beating faster when the brunet slung an arm over his shoulders - Endou wasn't shy to showing his own kind of affection and while Gouenji loved it, it was killing him.

The only other person but him who noticed was Kidou and while they've had coded conversations about it, though nothing has been admitted or said in a honest-to-God candid fashion.

Kidou has told him repeatedly that he should just hurry up and confess - that even if Endou didn't feel the same way, that he had nothing to worry about because their captain wasn't the kind of guy to look at him any differently for it and of course, all that had been said in a puzzle that even Shuuya had trouble understanding.

But even with that said, and even with that admittedly true; that Endou probably wouldn't be bothered by it, he still couldn't bring himself to say it. Gouenji didn't want to ruin their relationship; it sounded ordinary for most people to whine about that, but he just didn't want to spoil it.

Hearing the telltale sound of a zip, Gouenji looked back to see a fully dressed - sans socks and shoes - Endou and he instantly regretted looking; Mamoru's chestnut bangs, that were usually up neat on his headband, fell naturally around his face, his deep, chocolate eyes shone brightly and his shimmering, tanned milk skin made the perfect contrast.

"What am I…" Endou muttered, his expression thoughtful as he looked down at himself, but Gouenji was too preoccupied to noticed "a..ah!" he exclaimed "belt!" he wondered back to his locker; searching through the mess of things and reminding himself that he'd have to go through it someday as he looked for his item of dress.

In-between his journey for his belt, his mind wondered; using all his concentration to find that long, strip of leather before he turned on his heel in shock when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He saw Gouenji and instantly relaxed "Wh-" his words were cut when their clashed together.

Gouenji had one of his hands under Mamoru's chin and the other leaning against the locker, his body was pushed up close to Endou's body, one of his legs between the brunet's and their lips against each other. He knew - he knew he was going to regret this but he couldn't pull away.

Mamoru froze. He didn't understand, what was happening?. His heart was beating itself out of his chest and his legs started to buckle as he stared wide-eyed at the onyx orbs that were looking back at him. Quickly, he bought his hands up to Gouenji's chest and pushed as hard as he could. Ignoring the thoughts spinning in his head, he worked on autopilot as he graphed the rest of his things, shoved them in his bag and flew out the door.

Gouenji didn't have time to yell after Mamoru because in the spam of three seconds, the brunet had pushed him away and was out the door. His heart dropped to his toes and his eyes glazed over as he bought a hand to his forehead and sighed "Damn…it"

* * *

**A/N (31.08.12) -**

So this has been on the back-burner for awhile now - almost a year and I finally decided to do something with it. I've put off much needed updates for this, but I wanted to do something for_ Inazuma Eleven_ seeing as I've finished both my one-shots and only have one other on-going story, plus I just wanted to...

I'm pretty happy with this, this my first story with this pairing and I think I did it pretty well, it may be a bit choppy but for now it's the best I can do, I hope I did it justice.

Oh, and before I return to the dreaded Doc manager for more work I've left for myself, don't worry this has a nice ending : ).

* * *

I** Apologise **if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

**Thank you** to everyone who added _'Locker Room_' to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, you also have my gratitude for reading.

**OW**


End file.
